<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hysteria by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086314">Hysteria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira has a nightmare where she hadn't been under the curse when the team had been captured by the Galra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cursed [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hysteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.</p>
<p>Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-four of the "Cursed" series. It takes place two months after part twenty-three.</p>
<p>Warning! There is mention of rape. It is not described, just mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hysteria"</p>
<p>Isamu was frantic. The five members of the team had been captured when they were scouting the remains of Earth after World War III broke out, but Akira had been dragged away by her hair before any of the team could react. He could tell something horrible was going to happen. His girlfriend was a fighter, but that seemed to be the wrong reaction. The screams that echoed through the halls caused the team to flinch. Those screams were from Akira.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the screams stopped, causing the silence to be deafening. A few minutes later, the door opened, and there stood Akira, but her lavender jumpsuit was ripped and dirty. The guards pushed her in roughly and laughed when she started falling. Isamu rushed to her side and was able to catch her. She clutched Isamu's jacket. "I-Isa?"</p>
<p>"I'm here, Aki. The whole team is here."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Isa. I couldn't stop them."</p>
<p>"Shh, sweetheart. It's all right. I'm here." Isamu tightened his grip on his girlfriend and stood up, carrying her away from the door.</p>
<p>%%%</p>
<p>Akira sat up, gasping for breath. Her eyes traveled down her body, looking for evidence that she had been tortured at Slave Castle, when her eyes landed on the very slight curve of her abdomen. Tears leapt to her eyes. She <em>had</em> been raped by the guards and now was carrying their baby. She gripped her arms and started shaking in fear, inadvertantly disturbing Isamu.</p>
<p>Isamu felt Akira move next to him and opened his eyes. "Aki? What's wrong, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"Isa?" Her eyes sought his. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be. Come here." Isamu opened his arms. Akira cautiously scooted over enough to allow Isamu to pull her onto his lap. "Now, what's the matter?"</p>
<p>"I was remembering our time at Slave Castle. I was dragged away from our team and r..." Akira trailed off, unable to finish the word.</p>
<p>Realizing what his fiancée was going to say, Isamu wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Oh, Aki. That didn't happen. You were male when we were captured. We were all kept together."</p>
<p>Akira's hands drifted down to rest on her slight baby bump. "Then this is...?"</p>
<p>Isamu's hands covered hers. "Yes, Aki. That is <em>our</em> baby. Yours and mine."</p>
<p>Akira sagged against Isamu in relief. "Then, I had a horrible nightmare, but it was <em>just</em> a nightmare."</p>
<p>"Yes, Aki. It was a nightmare. You weren't raped and aren't carrying a Galra baby. This little one is ours."</p>
<p>"Isa, can I sleep in your arms?"</p>
<p>"You don't even have to ask, Aki. My arms will always be open to you. Even when you were cursed, you were welcome to sleep in my arms."</p>
<p>Akira nestled against Isamu, sighing in relief. "Thank you, Isa."</p>
<p>Isamu kissed her forehead as he felt her snuggle against him. "You're welcome, Aki. Now, get some sleep, sweetheart. You need to rest up to allow our little one to grow."</p>
<p>Akira's eyes drifted closed as she fell back asleep. Isamu watched his fiancée sleep for a few minutes to ensure she didn't have any more nightmares. He was slightly worried. She seemed to be having more nightmares now that she was no longer cursed. Perhaps it was the by product of being a key player in a war they hadn't truly known the scope of. In any case, if the way to keep the nightmares away was to have Akira sleep in his arms, then he was happy to let her sleep there each and every night. </p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>